Fairy Tail One-Shots
by Lenaleelee17
Summary: A book of Fairy Tail One-Shots REQUESTS OPEN!
1. Introduction

So, this was started by Crystal_Accommodator (me) on wattpad, but you are welcome to read. I accept requests, so go ahead! Ask away!


	2. NaLu First Kiss

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Hhhhhhmmm haaaaa. What a lovely morning!" I say, waking up to a beautiful sight of the blue sky from my window.

A lot happened yesterday, I wonder if Natsu's okay.

_**Yesterday**_

_Natsu walked into the guild hall, all fired up as usual. Except he was picking fights more than usual._

_"Hey you damn ice-perv! Come on and fight me!" he yelled while jumping up to land a punch on Gray._

_Gray narrowlly avoids it._

_"I'm not in the mood Natsu, I just came from a tough job." Gray said._

_"Oh? So you had trouble on a job? It seems like your slipping on your own ice, you frozen streaker!"_

_"What d'you say you fireball?!"_

_"You heard me you penguin!"_

_"You flaming punk!"_

_"You're a cold wimp!"_

_"We'll see about that! Ice Make, Lance!"_

_Spikes of ice shoot themselves towards Natsu._

_"Fire Dragon, Wing Attack!"_

_Natsu melted them with his fire._

_A huge battle started between the two of them. They were breaking tables and chairs all over._

_All of a sudden, a pair of swords slashed between both of them, stopping them mid-fight._

_"Would you scoundrels knock it off!" Erza interupted._

_"Erza! When d'you get here?" Gray asked nervously._

_"Why d'you have to stop the fight Erza?! I was about to beat him!" Natsu screeched._

_"Yeah right you Pyro! I was obviously the one who was going to win!" Gray yelled._

_"Both of you! Shut up!" Erza yelled while sending the both of them crashing against the wall._

_"You want some too Erza?!" Natsu shouted as he landed on the ground._

_I was shocked that he was actually going to fight Erza after she slammed him against the wall like that. He was acting way to aggressively. At the time I was just thinking, That's Natsu for ya._

_"I'm trying to keep you from destroying the guild hall." she said annoyed now._

_"Find then! Why don't we take this outside you red-headed freak!" Natsu shouted, aiming a flaming fist for Erza._

_"All right then," she said while shooting Natsu outside, "If you insist."_

_Erza walked outside to start her fight with Natsu. I ran outside to see whether or not he was okay. He was really going overboard with the fighting, and that was nowhere near over. Natsu got back up and shot a fireball at Erza right away. She requipped into her Flame Empress Armor, blocking his attack with no problem. This time, it was Erza's turn to attack, swinging her sword at Natsu. He barely avoids it by ducking and trying to trip her. She just jumps over him, and with a single kick, she ends the brawl striking him down to the earth. He was K. ._

_"Are you satisfied Natsu?" Erza asked._

_"Ugh,uuhh. kugh kugh!" is all he managed to muster._

_I went up to Natsu to make sure he was alright. I shook him a bit from his shoulder._

_"Natsu? Hey Natsu, you okay? Wake up." I said._

_He opened his eyes and looked at me._

_"You're awake!" I said in joy, "You all right?"_

_"I'll survive," he muttered while sitting up and holding his head, "That hurt. Erza really is one scary lady."_

_"Well, it was pretty stupid of you to challenge her in the first place."_

_"I was sure I would beat her this time!"_

_"If you didn't beat her last week, what makes you say you could this week?"_

_"Oh whatever! I'll win next time!"_

_Natsu was determined as always. He never gives up. He's so strong, and his friends around him make him stronger. He never gives up, even when Igneel left him so long ago._

_We go back into the guild and get some water from the bar. Then I heard some chewing coming from behind the counter. It sounded kind of like metal on metal clanging against each other._

_"Gajeel! What are you doing eating the dishes, huh?!" Natsu freaks when he sees that Gajeel was making the sound._

_"I can do whatever the hell I want Salamander!"_

_"You wanna fight?!" Natsu yelled._

_"Let's go, you fire freak!" and another battle started in the guild, breaking more tables than before._

_"Geez, is he ever going to stop?" I mumbled._

_All I saw were fists, flames and iron bars flying everywhere they were fighting. Was there no end? Three fights in one day! He got beat up by Erza and he still wanted to fight._

_The battle went on for another ten minutes, I guessed Erza gave up on him. They finally finished when they punched each other in the face and knocked each other out for a few minutes. At that point, I had given up too. There's no reason to check whether or not Natsu's hurt if he keeps fighting over and over again._

_When he does wake up, he drags himself back to where he was sitting next to me._

_"So, how are you?" I asked playfully._

_"Hm." he grunted._

_He was not having a good day at all. And it still was not over._

_"Hey, Natsu? You wanna go for a walk to calm down a bit?" I asked._

_"Fine, why not." he said._

_We went out for a walk with Happy flying right beside Natsu. It was a peaceful little walk, Natsu seemed to feel better while walking._

√ ∂ ∆ _*_..._* ∆ ß √_

_When we walked back into the guild, we found Gildarts at the bar, drinking with Cana. Cana kept trying to run away from Gildarts, but to no avail. Not until we came in anyways._

_"Come and fight me Gildarts!" he jumped for Gildarts._

_"You're going to fight again?!" I yelled in shock._

_Gildarts also seemed pretty fired up. He hit Natsu real hard and sent him crashing out the guild roof into the backyard._

_"All right Natsu, let's take this outside!" Gildarts said, apperently completely oblivious that he shot him out of the park._

_"That's simple since he's already outside." Happy added._

_We go outside to see the fight between Gildarts and Natsu. It was pretty pathetic though. Natsu was already beat up from the other fights he was in. Natsu kept trying to hit Gildarts, but he just kept punching him down like a bug before he could. Finally Natsu couldn't take anymore and he was knocked out for the third time._

√ ∂ ∆ _*_..._* ∆ ß √_

_Later on in the day, Happy decided to bring Natsu fishing to clear his mind and I came along. It was pretty boring though. For half an hour, there was nothing exciting that happened. They just waited there until they finally got a bite. It was Natsu's line. He caught one of those huge purple fish. They both looked so hungry, so they went into the forest to find a place to eat it right away._

_"Natsu! How could you?!" Happy screamed when he saw that Natsu grilled the fish, "I like my fish better raw!"_

_"What's the point of doing that if it takes me two seconds to to grill it up." Natsu answers._

_"Natsu... you.. idiot!"_

_"If you don't want it, I'll eat it." and he ate the whole thing bones and all._

_"No Natsu... Fine! Our friendship is over!" Happy yelled as he ran away._

_Natsu just looked away in annoyance._

_"Natsu, you don't want to go after him?" I mumbled._

_I was being careful since the last time they had this argument, I said something to Natsu that ticked him off for no reason. It was actually really scary._

_He just grunted and I decided to leave him alone. I wanted to go back home anyway since it was late._

_**Present**_

Now I don't know whether they forgave each other or not since I fell asleep. I don't know if Natsu's sore from the fights or whether he got over the results at all. I wonder why he was like that in general.

I look at the calender, just to see what date it is since I kind of lost track this week. It's July 8th today. That means yesterday was the 7th.

Hold on! July 7th? Wasn't that the day Igneel left him? Is that why he was so aggressive yesterday? He must've been pretty upset since it was the day his father left him alone.

I sit up and stretch a bit. What's this? I'm feeling something strange in my bed. Then I look on my pillow.

"I reckognize that scaly scarf." I grunt.

I grab the scarf and pull on it until it's out of bed and drags someone along with it.

"Good morning." he yawns.

"What are you doing here Natsu?!" I freak.

"I was tired so I fell asleep." he answers.

"Don't you have your own home, with your own bed and your own pillow?!"

"Aw, but your bed is way more comfy."

"Then get a comfier one for yourself!" I scream.

"What's the point if you already have one here?" he asks.

"I don't really enjoy sharing my bed with a spiky haired guy like you."

"But... it's not the same when I'm not with you." he says with a smile.

I stare at him. I feel my cheeks heating up.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He comes closer to me as I release his scarf. He puts his arms around me and brings me close. My face heats up even more as I gasp from shock.

"Please don't leave me. Never leave me alone in this world. I need you here with me."

"Na... tsu." I choke.

A tear runs down my face. I move my arms from his chest and wrap them around his neck and back.

"I promise I won't. I'll always be there with you, through everything. I promise. But you have to tell me you won't leave me alone either."

"There's no way I'm ever leaving you alone. I'll be by your side. I'll protect you. I won't let you get hurt." he says softly.

We hold each other tighter. He's so warm. I know he's a Fire Dragon Slayer, but it's not that type of warmth. I want him to be with me. To be by my side, forever.

I dig my face into his neck a bit.

"Where's the ring Lucy?"

Natsu and I loosen our grips right away to look where the high pitched voice was coming from.

"Happy?" I say.

"You're in loooove! Come on Natsu, give her the ring already." Happy says playfully while wiggling his little finger.

"Hey there little buddy," Natsu says calmly, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Of course! There's no way I'm losing my best friend over a fish!" he grins.

Natsu smiles back. It's good to see they've made up. I'm really happy.

"You know, there's someting I forgot at home," Natsu says, "I should really go get that. Hey Lucy."

He looks at me with a cheerful smile.

"What's up?" I ask, also with a smile.

"Meet me at the cherry blossom tree, okay?"

"For what?" I ask.

He lets me go and opens the window.

"Just meet me there, 'kay?"

"You know, you can use the door." it was no use saying that because he just jumps out anyway.

I wonder what he wants. Anyway, I get dressed in a real nice dress that I just bought. It's light pink and has a magenta skirt. it has barely any sleeves, but it has those long handless gloves that go just above the elbows. There's also a coral leather flower on the right shoulder. I left my hair down, but I tied up a small side ponytail with a pink bow. It looks kind of childish, in a way, but I want to match the scenery since I'm going to a cherry blossom tree.

Then I go my way to the tree.

√ ∂ ∆ *_..._* ∆ ß √

Natsu's finally here! He's walking through all the flower petals that fell from the tree. It's a beautiful scene. The flowers are blooming so nicely for July. Natsu comes up to me and covers my eyes with his hand.

"Keep them closed." he whispers.

I close my eyes, brushing my lashes against the palm of his hand. I feel something cold on my chest, climbing up to my neck. I feel Natsu's hands fixing something at the back of my neck. When he takes his hands away, I feel the back of my neck cold too.

"You can open them now." he says.

I open my eyes and look down at my chest.

"Oh wow!" I say in astonishment.

It's a beautiful silver necklace with Fairy Tail's mark at the end of it.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much Natsu!"

"It's a reminder." he says, "That wherever you are, Fairy Tail will be there with you."

I look up at him. A few tears run down my eyes.

"Thank you so much. I love you so much!" I cheer.

Although there's the cold of the metal against my chest, I still feel so warm.

"I love you too Lucy." he says, wiping the tears from my face.

I grin at him. I'm so happy I met Natsu! I don't know what my life would be without him.

Natsu lowers his head while I raise mine. Our lips slowly coming closer and closer together until they touch. The wonderful sensation of my lips against his warms my heart. It would be great if we could stay like this forever. I'm so happy. I love Natsu so much. I really _don't _know what my life would be without him.

**They stayed together after that, happy as can be. They continue living they're lives in love with each other. And so ends the story of Natsu and Lucy's first kiss.**

_**NaLu one-shot**_


	3. GaLe He'll Save Me

**Levy's P.O.V.**

"Hey Lulu!" I call for Lucy, "Did you finish your novel yet?"

She turns to look at me and shakes her head.

"Not yet. I'm still working on it. I'm having a writers block and I can't think of anything to brain storm." she whines as she puts her head on the table.

"Don't be discouraged, you'll get it, don't worry." I reassure her, "Do you wanna go somehwere to clear your mind?"

"Sure. It might help. But I'm actually really tired, I don't think I want to go today."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just need a break today. I think I'm gonna head home."

"Okay."

I watch Lucy walk out of the guild. She really does look out of it.

I'm actually kind of tense too. I don't really know why though, maybe a walk would help me too. I get up and head for the guild doors.

"Levy, where'you off to?" I hear a familiar voice.

"Why don't you wait for us. We have to keep the all-mighty team Shadow-Gear together don't we?" says another.

I turn around with a smile.

"Jet! Droy! I didn't know you guys came in today."

"I knew you were here, so I came over. I'll always be there to protect you." Jet says.

"No I will!" Droy argues.

"I already said that _I_ will, so back off." Jet comes back

"But _I'm_ the better fighter!"

"Thanks you guys. But I just need a walk to clear my mind, okay?" I say.

They stop their bickering and look towards me.

"Hey, are you all right?" Droy asks, "This isn't like you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a bit of air. I'll be fine on my own you guys."

They look at me unsure. They must be worried about me. They're really sweet, they've always been there for me. But I'll be fine on my own.

"All right, but be careful, okay." Jet says.

"Of course!" I answer cheerfully as I walk out the door.

Hm. It's actually a really nice day for a walk in the East Forest. I start my way toward the forest, already calming down. The sky is blue with only the occasional white cloud here and there. The air is so clear and fresh, I feel like nothing bad can happen today.

I walk into the peaceful forest. The East forest is such a lovely place to walk through. But, I should probably avoid going anywhere near Ms. Porlyusica's place. She hates humans, so it would probably be best if I avoid getting wacked by a broom.

I keep on walking, not a thought in my mind bothering me. It's such a nice day, I feel better already.

Huh? What's that? There's some rustling from the trees. I turn around to see what's going on.

"Ah!" there's a giant green foot coming from the bushes. A forest Vulcan?

Suddenly, the giant monster comes out from behind the leaves and woods. I was right. It's a giant green gorilla looking creature with pink hearts trailing down his arms.

"Ooohhh. Pretty little girl," it says with a low almost non-understanble voice, "Why don't you come back to my shelter and live with me?"

What?! Is it really doing what I think it's doing? It wants me as its mate?!

"Ah! No way!" I run. I don't know where, but I just keep running. I don't want to be trapped with a creature like that. I just keep running away, letting my legs lead the way.

I can hear the giant sound of his steps following me as I run.

"You won't get away!" it yells.

I start to tear up. I have to get away. Why won't it leave me alone?! I have to get away. Maybe I can distract it enough to by me time to run somewhere safe. But if I stop now, he might get me. I can't worry about that now, I have to find a way to slow him down.

I turn around and raise my hand to my shoulder.

"Solid Script: Ice!" I yell and swipe my hand towards the ground, creating a thin layer of ice. Just enough to make it slip and fall.

I start running again. That should by me some time.

"Ah!" I trip and fall over some tree roots.

I look at the roots, my foots in between two of them. I struggle to take it out, but it won't!

"Oh no!" the Vulcan's coming.

"Heh heh. I got you now." it says while reaching a hand towards me.

Oh no! He's going to get me. I close my eyes. This is it! He's going to take me! I'm too far away from the town for anyone to hear me, even Ms. Porliusica wouldn't be able to hear me now, it's no use calling for help. It's over. I might as well leave it be.

"Oooh!" I hear it cry. Is it in pain?

I open my teary eyes slowly. My sight is a bit blurry, but I see a figure standing there. It looks like the Vulcan's down, the other figure is... massaging its fist?

"You all right?" asks a familiar voice.

My vision is clearing up as I open my eyes a bit more.

"Uh! Gajeel!" I exclaim.

"A puny girl like you shouldn't be walkin' around in a forest like this."

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Salamander's been workin' my nerve. Since he went on a job with Lucy and that blue cat, I couldn't give him a piece of my mind, so I came here to pound some monsters. This is the only one I found all day." he answers with his usual annoyed scowl.

I can't believe he saved me again. Even though I get in trouble, he always finds me. I've never been so happy to see him.

"Thank you, Gajeel."

"What are you cryin' for?"

"I'm... crying?" I suddenly notice that my cheeks are wet. Then I feel something warm on my cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Don't be like that, you'll get stronger some day, and you'll be able to that monkey by yourself." Gajeel says, looking straight into my eyes.

I look back. Gajeel...

I give him a cheerful smile. He smirks a grin back and chuckles.

"Get up already. Ye'can't stay down there forever." he says.

"But... my foot's stuck." I look at my ankle caught between to roots.

"Oh?" he looks towards it too, "Just hang tight, 'kay?"

He turns his hand into a sword.

"What are you doing?" I ask a bit panicky.

He raises his sword up. Oh god! What's he going to do? I close my eyes and turn my head. I feel a little pinch on my ankle.

"Huh?" I open my eyes and look at my now free foot. The roots were completely cut up in pieces.

Gajeel grabs my arm and pulls me up. I dust myself off when he lets go of me.

"We should get you outa' here before you get yourself into anymore trouble." he says, his face serious again.

"Right." I answer.

We walk our way out of the forest. Half way out, I look up at him. Gajeel is there for me whenever I'm in trouble. How does he do it? I put myself in danger all by myself, but he always manages to find me.

We make it back to Magnolia. Pantherlily is there to greet us just out of the East Forest.

"I've been looking for you Gajeel, where have you been?" he says.

"I've just been walkin' around the East Forest trying to find monsters to beat up. Then I found this one bein' attacked by some green Vulcan."

I breathe some giggles, kind of embarrased now.

"We should head back to the guild." Lily says.

The two of them walk the path towards the guild hall.

"Wait! Gajeel!" I call.

They turn around. I walk up to them and look at Gajeel.

"Thanks again for saving me back there."

"No problem sprout." he says with a smirk.

"Uh... do you want to have something to eat later? It'll be my treat."

He stares at me unsure.

"What the hell, why not."

"Great! I know a great place! I'm just gonna go home and change and then I'll meet you at the guild. 'Sound good?" I say, noticing my close are completely torn up.

"Sure, whatever." he says, and then walks away with Lily.

Okay, I better go home and change.

√ ∂ ∆ *_..._* ∆ ß √

"Mag's Palace?" Gajeel asks as we stand in front of the restaurant.

"That's right. It's a nice little restaurant. It serves great food and all the waiters are really polite." I say cheerfully.

"Sure." he says flatly.

We go inside the buiding. It's a cute little restaurant. The booths are really comfortable, and so are the chairs. One of the waitresses comes up to us.

"Table for two?" she asks.

"Yes." I answer.

She takes two menus from the desk and then leads us to a booth by a window and hands us the menus as we sit down. We each open up our booklets and look through the pages. All the food is great here, I don't know what to pick. Oh! Maybe I'll take the chicken soup. I haven't had it before and Lucy says it's really good.

"Ready to order?" a waiter asks.

We each give him our order and then give in our menus.

"So? How's your first impression of this place?" I ask Gajeel playfully.

"It's not bad, I guess." he answers flatly.

Hm. Stubborn as ever, I see.

"You know, now that I think about it. I've never seen you eat anything either than iron." I say.

"That's because iron is my favorite food, and I would much rather to that than come to this place."

What?! Is he serious?!

"Uh! Then, why did you come along in the first place?" I ask, doing my best to keep my cool. But I'm not doing so good.

He just stares at me, as if he's looking for something.

"Well, I guessed it would be okay if I went out just this once."

"Huh?" I breathe calmly.

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

What is it with her? She's always actin' so weird whenever I talk. I say one thing, she's cryin' her eyes out, and the next thing I say, she's laughin' her head off. She's definitely somethin'.

"So, what were you doin' in that forest in the first place?" I ask.

"Oh, I was just clearing my head a bit." she answers.

"What? Is somethin' wrong?"

"No, I was just tense this morning. I really don't know why though. I thought that I'd be able to clear my head in the East Forest."

"The forest is not for a little girl like you." I tell her.

"I'm sorry, but it's usually calm! I didn't think I'd be attacked by a Vulcan!"

"Cool it down, there's no reason for you to be gettin' so upset, I was just sayin', that's all"

She grunts and crosses her arms.

"I was probably better off just letting you eat your iron peacefully. I shouldn't have even bothered asking you to come for dinner." she mutters.

"Why did you ask me to come?" I ask.

She looks up in shock, and then looks away.

"Well I... wanted to thank you... for saving me."

"Uh!" I stare at her in surprise.

Damn it! Now I feel bad for makin' her upset.

"Oh, sorry." I say.

"Huh? That's rare, you actually apologized." she says, calming down a bit.

"I don't do it every day, but I still know the right time to do it."

She stares at me in shock. Does she know how to stick with one emotion at a time?

The rest of the time was actually not that bad after that.

√ ∂ ∆ *_..._* ∆ ß √

**Levy's P.O.V.**

"That was really nice! I had a great time!" I say cheerfully.

"Yeah, it actually wasn't half bad." he answers.

I smile at him as sweetly as possible.

"Also, thanks for bringing me back to the girls' dorm." I say.

I go up to him and wrap my arms around him. He's actually really warm.

"Thank you, for saving me." I whisper.

He embraces me as well.

"A puny girl like you needs someone like me to keep you from getting hurt."

I giggle a bit. We stay in each others grasp like this for a while. It's nice being near him. It's... very comforting.

**As the days go on, their feelings for each other grow more and more. They live happily with each other. And thus ends the story of Gajeel and Levy's first official date.**

_**GaLe one-shot**_


	4. GruVia Stay With Me

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

I wonder how my beloved prince is doing today. He just came back from a job with his team, including that bimbo Lucy. I would have followed, but Lisanna pulled me away from him to go on another job. I tried to ditch her so many times to go check on Gray-sama, but she always managed to keep me there with her! Now we're finally back at the guild and I'm just waiting for my darling Gray to come through the doors. I can't wait to see him!

The guild doors are opening! Is it them? I can see them coming through the door, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and...

"Where's Gray-sama?" I ask when they come up to the bar.

They look at me, and then look down at the ground.

"What happened to him? Tell me how my beloved Gray is!"

Erza looks up solemnly.

"He's badly hurt from our job, and he needs time to recover. For now, you should probably leave him alone." she explains.

I stare at her, stunned at the unbelievable news she said. No... it is unbelievable. There's no way my prince could have been hurt badly.

"That's not true, Gray-sama just can't be hurt, he can't!"

"Juvia, I know it's hard to belive, but he was." Lucy says softly.

"If it's true, then tell me what happened to him!"

"The Count stabbed him very close to his heart. He also got hit in the head hard by the back of the sword he used. He's going to be fine, but it'll take a while to heal. I healed him the best I could, but he still needs time to rest, it won't heal in just one day. I'm going to go back there every day, though, so he could heal faster." Wendy says.

"Don't be foolish, child. Do you know how much magic power you use up when you heal him just once? If you go every day, you'll sap out your magic power until you're as bedridden as your ice friend, you should know that." Carla tells her.

"But, if I don't, Gray won't heal properly. I have to check on him every day!" Wendy whines.

"You shouldn't push yourself, Wendy."

Gray-sama was hurt that badly? But how? It's just not possible. If he's hurt, he must need me by his side, he can't be left alone. I'm sure my darling Gray is pleading for me to go right now.

_"Please come, my dearest Juvia. I cannot be left here alone. Please come and comfort me with your wonderful words, my one and only love."_

Oh my darling Gray, you must be so lonely. I will come and stay by your side at once!

"Where is Gray-sama now?" I ask flatly.

"He's at his home, resting in bed." Erza answers while Wendy and Carla are still bickering around.

"I have to go see him." I say, "My darling Gray is waiting for me!"

"But you can't! He needs to rest." Lucy argues.

"No! I have to see him!"

And I run out the guild. My prince is waiting for me! He needs me by his side. He needs me there to help him heal.

I stop at his doorstep. The door is locked. I turn myself into water and slip through the cracks. A locked door won't stop me from seeing my dearest prince charming. I continue running through the house until I reach Gray's room.

"Gray-sama!" I call and I run to his side.

"Juvia? What are you doing here?"

He's lying in his bed, bandages covering him where he has his wounds, but his blanket is completely off of him and on the side of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing without a blanket? You'll get cold!" I pull up the blanket, but he stops me with his hand.

"I'm an ice wizard, do you really think I'll get _cold_?"

"I guess you're right... But you're covered in wounds, so right now it doesn't matter if you _are_ an ice wizard or not, you need to cover up!" I pull the blankets again and this time manage to get it to his neck before tucking him in.

He struggles a bit, but then calms down and gives in to my reasoning.

"But, why are you here?" He asks weakly.

"I came to check on you. I was sure you needed me to take care of you, so I came right away, my love."

"You didn't need to come, I would have been fine on my own." he says stubbornly.

"Don't be like that, you need someone by your side to take care of you. Here, let me get you some water." I say, and then walk out of the room.

Now, where is the kitchen? Ah! There it is! I walk into the kitchen and look through the cuboards until I finally find a glass. I take it out and fill it with water using my magic. Gray should drink my water to heal better, normal water from the faucet won't do anything because mine is filled with my eternal love for Gray! I run back to his room.

He's coughing a lot. And it's really hard. It almost sounds like he's choking, but I can definitely tell that he's not.

"Here, drink this." I say handing him the water.

He takes the water from my hand, his fingers brushing mine. Hah~. They're so soft, I want to touch his fingers forever. Then he drinks the water and he stops coughing!

"Thanks Juvia." he just thanked me!

"Of course. Is there anything else you need my darling?"

"No, thanks. I'll be fine." he answers.

"Very well then. I'll stay here beside you, to keep you company."

"You don't have to do that. I'm better off on my own. Besides, Wendy used her healing magic on me, so it's not that bad anymore."

"Don't be like that, I'll stay with you until you get better, all right?"

He looks at me for a while. He's not sure whether he wants me to go or not, that means he wants me by his side! I'm so happy!

"Fine. I guess a bit of company won't hurt." he says.

"Of course my darling! I'll stay by your side, you won't be lonely with me, I promise!"

_From there on, I stayed with my beloved Gray. Everyday, Wendy came by and healed him more, even with Carla arguing against it. I stayed by his side, making his meals and feeding them to him. However, three days after he came back from the job, I was being summoned to the guild._

**_Three days later_**

"Good morning Wendy!" I greet while letting her in.

"Good morning Juvia! How are you?"

"Very well. Gray-sama told me he's feeling better since you started healing him. The wounds are still pretty bad, but they're healing very efficiently." I tell her.

"That's great!" she says, and then walks into Gray's room to give him his daily healing.

"Thanks." my prince says. He's always been such a nice guy! Especially towards me!

"Hey, Juvia?" Wendy calls while I look at her, "Apparently you got a request to go back to the guild, someone wants to see you there."

"Oh really? Who asked?"

"They made me promise not to say. They said it was supposed to be a surprise." she answers.

An unknown person asking me to come back to the guild? That's strange. But I can't just leave Gray-sama here alone, he needs me here with him.

"I'm gonna go home, okay? Using this much magic energy really is wearing me out." Wendy says.

"Sure, you go rest." Gray says.

I still don't think I should leave. He's still badly hurt, I really should stay here with him. I can't just leave him alone.

"It's all right, you can go." he says.

I can't leave him here. Maybe I should tell Wendy that I said no.

"Juvia, I said you can go if you want."

"Huh?" I look towards him, "I thought you were talking to Wendy." I say.

"She already left, and she's going home. If you want to go check out what's goin' on at the guild, then go ahead. I'll be fine on my own for a while." he says with a smile.

"But... I," I'm choking up.

I feel something warm but somehow cold running down my cheeks. Suddenly water splashes on my hand as the trail the warmth turns only cold. Am I crying? I don't want to leave him here alone. More tears run down my face as I look at him, he's still smiling such a sweet smile. I don't want to leave it behind for a second.

"Don't be like that," he says while reaching a hand to my face, "I'll be fine on my own, and you can come back whenever you want. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

He wipes away the tears I made. One more falls down, but he wipes that one too.

"It's okay, you can go." he says calmly.

I pause ubsure as to what to respond. Finally...

"All right, if you're really okay with that, then I guess I'll check who it is. But you will be okay like you said, won't you?" I ask.

"I promise."

I look down and then slowly walk away, towards the door. I'm leaving Gray here alone, is that really all right? I open the front door and close it behind me, smelling the fresh air. I look up at the blue sky. Well, it's no use turning back now. I walk down the road to the guild hall. Who's asking me to come now? Don't they know that I need to stay with Gray? Well, I'll go see what whoever it is wants and then go back to Gray right after.

I walk up to the guild doors, but before I can open them, I get pulled to the side. Someones dragging me to the corner of the guild hall. I look up to see who my kidnapper is.

"I reckognise that white hair." I mutter very quietly.

At the other side of the guild hall, we stop. I stand almost against the wall and the tall man in front of me.

"Lyon-sama? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to see you again, of course. It's been a while since we last saw each other." he says.

Not long enough, obviously.

"What do you want Lyon?" I ask.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have dinner tonight? Just the two of us."

"Huh?"

"It'll be a nice night, don't you think?"

"But, Lyon, I cannot. I have to stay with Gray, I can't go anywhere else." I tell him.

"Ah yes, that's another reason why I came. I heard you were the one taking care of Gray, so I came to ask how he's been."

"He's slowly healing, now I really should get back to him." I answer.

I try to walk away, but he puts an arm over my shoulder and pulls me closer to him.

"Well, if he's healing, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took you out for a while." he says.

"Lyon-sama, I already told you that I can't. I need to go back for Gray."

"Oh, but I'm sure he'll understand, and besides, it's not like his health will get any worse if you're gone for a few hours." he insists.

"I already said no!" and I run away.

I run from Lyon and all the way to Gray-sama's home. It's pretty far away, I don't know how he walks that everyday. But I still make it back there. Fairy Hills would have been closer, but I wanted to see Gray, I can't bare leaving him alone any longer.

I go inside and look up at the time. I've been gone an hour? Is his house really that far from the guild? And I know that I didn't spend that much time with Lyon. I go and look out the window. He didn't follow me, that's good. Now I can be with Gray, just the two of us.

I hear heavy coughing coming from his room. I run inside to see what's wrong. He wasn't coughing like this yesterday.

"My beloved Gray! Are you all right?!" I ask, going to his bed side.

"Juvia. I didn't think you'd come back this soon. What happened at the guild?" he asks, with a smile again. He coughes a bit more.

"Hold on, let me get you some water first," I say, then I pick up his glass and refill it with my magic.

"Here, drink this." I say. I tilt his head forward a bit to let him drink the water.

"Thanks." he says, once again resting his head on the pillow. He keeps smiling at me, not shifting his gaze anywhere else.

"Is there something you want to tell me, my dear?" I ask.

He raises his hand upwards and reaches for my face. He gently places it on my cheek as I blush a bit.

"Not necessarily. I'm just glad that you came back." he says, still smiling. And I smile in return.

"Of course, anything for you, my darling." I say.

He drops his hand on the bed and he starts sitting up, but loses his balance a bit along the way. I steady him with one hand around his back, but the other is gently placed on his chest.

"You should rest Gray-sama. Lie down a little longer." I say.

I slowly bring my arm down to lead him back to his pillow. However, he starts getting up again, removing my hand from his chest. Then he shakes his head.

"No. I don't need to lie down, I feel more at ease now." He says.

"Don't say that, you really should be lying down." I tell him.

I attempt to release his grip from my hand in order to place him back on his pillow, but he just holds it tighter. He stands up in front of me. I look up at him, confused as to what on earth he's trying to do.

"Juvia..." He's says.

"Yes my love?" I respond.

He raises his free hand and faintly drags his nails under my chin. He rotates his hand when it gets beneath my lip so that the skin of his fingers gently graze my cheek. They climb higher up and finally lands his palm on my cheek, resting his hand on the side of my face. I can feel my face redden as he does so, heating up the more he presses his hand against my flesh. I let my head weigh itself against his warm palm. We look each other in the eyes, Gray fixing his as if he's admiring something within mine.

"Juvia, I'm really glad you came back so soon. It's not that I don't want you at the guild with everyone else, I was just... lonely. You were beside me this whole time, it felt strange when you left, I felt... empty. It was quiet in the house... too quiet. You weren't there to comfort me." he says.

I stare up at him, flustered at what I'm hearing. Am I imagining this? Is this really happening.

"Not to mention, the water from the faucet doesn't exactly taste right," he chuckles, then smiles sweetly and calmly, "At least, not compared to yours."

"H-huh?" I stutter.

My heart... it's beating so fast. Just breathe, Juvia. This is just like the first time you two met, just stay calm and breathe. But I can't do that very well! It's beating faster than the first time.

"Juvia..." he says softly.

He trails his hand over my cheek and through my hair, the other climbs higher up my arm.

"Please..."

Suddenly, He pushes the back of my head into the warmth of his chest, tugging my arm with the other hand to keep me closer.

"Stay with me. I need you by my side, to take care of me."

He releases his hold on my arm, but wraps it around my lower back and holds me tighter.

"Please." he almost sounds desperate.

I smile genuinely, but he can't see it since my face is burried in his chest. I, in turn, put my arms around his lower back.

"Of course, anything for you, my dear. I'll stay here, I'll protect you, no matter what."

"Hm. Thank you." he whispers.

**Gray and Juvia stayed with each other for a long time after that, even after he fully healed, being there for each other and staying near each other as much as possible. That concludes the story of Gray and Juvia's first spark as a couple.**

**_GruVia one-shot_**

*I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for being gone so long! I'm back though, and writing your requests. But I also have requests on wattpad and other one-shots I'd like to load onto this account. Please be patient just a little longer! They will come!

Also, to any -Man fans, I also started a -Man one-shots on Wattpad, should I put that here? Review and tell me what you think 3


	5. LoRies Lion and Ram

**Aries's P.O.V.**

Everyone seems to be calm with miss Lucy. She's taken a break on jobs lately, so she most likely won't be summoning us for a while. I wonder what it's like to live down on earth land having fun with all her friends. I'm sure it's nice. I'm glad I got a new contract with miss Lucy, it wasn't all that enjoyable being with miss Karen or Lady Angel. They just treated me and other spirits as tools. But miss Lucy actually treats us as friends and equals. And I finally have the same owner as Leo! It's so good to be with him again. He did everything he could to save me from Karen, but when I heard that he was banished from the spirit world for eternity, I was so upset, I could barely even believe it. It was even harder being with Lady Angel, she didn't hurt me, but she thought of me as a pet, and no one was there to support me, Leo was gone. But miss Lucy saved him, and made a contract with me too, so we're finally together again!

"Aries? Are you okay?" someone says behind me.

I turn around to see Leo and feel my face heating up for some reason. I immediately bow in order to hide the red on my face.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry Leo, I'm fine." I stutter.

He's quiet for a second and then starts laughing. I look up and straighten myself as I do so.

"I'm sorry, what's so funny?" I ask shyly.

He lets out a last sigh and stops laughing. He opens his eyes a bit more with a sweet smile. His eyes look blue through his shades rather than green. He slowly walks up to me, standing right in front of me. He takes my chin in between his index and his thumb, ever so gently.

"You're just so cute when you act so innocently." he says.

I blush at a complete loss for words. Leo has never said anything like that to me before.

"Aries?"

"Yes Leo?" I answer.

He puts his arm around my back and holds my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"Lately, you just seem so utterly adorable, I can't seem to take my eyes off of you." he says.

"What do you... mean?"

He chuckles a bit and keeps staring straight at me.

"How about I take you out on a date. Just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"U-um, o-okay." I answer.

Suddenly, I hear Lucy calling for me.

"Open! gate of the Ram," it sounds like an echo.

"I have to go, Leo. I'll see you later." I smile.

He nods and smiles back. Light flashes all around me and I appear in the human world.

"Aries!" she cries as all the glows disappear.

"You summoned, miss Lucy?" I ask shyly.

She points at a strange man in front of her.

"I need you to deal with him just for a bit, catch him off his guard!" she shouts.

"Yes mam." I say.

I put out my hand to get ready to attack.

"Wool bomb!" I shout.

"You really think you can catch me off guard when you just said your pla- wait! Hold on! What's this?! It's so fluffly and soft! What did you do?!" the man yells.

"I'm terribly sorry." I say.

That's when I notice miss Lucy has disappeared. Where did she go off to?

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Loke!" she calls from the other side of my wall.

She wanted me to distract him so she could get a hit from behind, that's very smart.

Suddenly, the man crashes to the ground. Rolling a bit before stopping, completely unconscious. My wool slowly disappears to reveal Lucy right behind Leo.

"Yeah! Nice work you two!" she says while giving us a thumbs up.

"Thank you, miss Lucy." I say.

"You can count on me." Leo tells her.

"Oh! Lucy," he starts.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asks.

"Would you mind not summoning us for a while?" he asks.

"Huh? Why?" she inquires.

Leo then comes up to me and puts his arm around my back, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Aries and I are going out on a date." he says.

I feel my face turning red. He told miss Lucy, how embarrassing.

"Oh wow! That's so adorable!" she says. That makes me blush even more, "Sure! You two have fun!"

Leo nods and I attempt to do a nice smile, but it turns out more shy than radiant.

"Oh! before you go, do you mind telling me about how long before I can summon you?" she asks.

"About a week in the human world." Leo answers.

"Sounds fair," she says, "Have fun!"

We both close our gates and go back into the Celestial world. Leo then takes my hand and pulls me in another direction.

"Where are we going?" I ask confused.

He looks back at me. He smiles keenly.

"You'll find out soon enough." he says.

"Oh. Okay." I answer.

√ ∂ Δ * _ ... _ * Δ √ ß

"Oh wow!" I stare in awe at the view ahead.

It's a beautiful park, trees with purple and pink flowers everywhere. The shapes of hearts and stars float around almost in rythm with each other. and the grass is so green. It's so peaceful.

Huh? Is that Lyra? I look around to one of the trees. She's singing a beautiful song. It's expected of her, but she still blows me away every time.

"My lady," Leo says behind me.

I turn around to see him. He's bowing down, his hand out for me to take.

"May I have this dance?" he says kindly.

"Oh! Of course!" I say, and I take his hand.

We dance together to Lyra's song. It's so much fun! I've never danced like this with one of my fellow spirits. And Leo is so graceful, he's not rough at all. He's so gentle and kind. I wouldn't mind dancing like this forever. But I know I can't do that. But I'll enjoy myself now before either one of us gets called by miss Lucy.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asks.

"Very much!" I answer.

We continue dancing our hearts out. Slowly, some of the other spirits join us and dance amongths themselves as well. This is so lovely! I haven't enjoyed myself like this in a very long time!

**As the times pass, Leo and Aires got many new owners, but they always made sure that they both had a contract with the same wizard so they would never be seperated. Which ends the story of the eternal love between the leader of the Zodiac and a shy sweet ram spirit.**

**_LoRies one-shot_**


	6. JerZa Alley Encounter

**Erza's P.O.V.**

"Well that takes care of that," I say as I finish off the last group of thugs, "But I better meet up with Natsu and the others before they worry too much."

I start my way through the city. I'm on a street where there seems to be a lot of kiosks, I suppose this is a festival of some sort.

"What's that?" I ask as I look over to a white, nicely decorated stand near a building... a bakery? They seem to be adverstising they're pasteries, "Uh!"

They have strawberry cake on special. It looks really well made too. Hm... I suppose one piece won't hurt anyone. Besides, I don't think the others need me at this very moment.

••

**Lucy's** **P.O.V.**

"Where the heck is Erza?!" I call to Gray as I just barely avoid a magic attack to the face.

"I have no idea, but we could really use her help right now!" he answers, blocking a flame attack.

The guy who shot the flames at Gray was immediately punched out by Natsu.

"Who cares about her, we can handle these guys on our own!" he yells.

"Natsu, there's just too many of them, there's no way we can take them all on our own!" Wendy shouts and immediatly Sky Dragon Roars a gang of wizards.

"Don't be stupid Wendy, we can handle these wannabes!" Natsu yells back.

"No we can't, you fool!" Carla screeches while carrying a weakened Happy, "There's far too many, you can't take them all by yourselves!"

"Aye." Happy says weakly in her grasp.

"Whatever, if you wanna go find Erza, fine! I'll take care of these guys myself, then I'll definitely be able to prove my power to Erza!" he yells furiousely.

"Natsu, don't be such an idiot, we can't leave you here to fight on your own!" I yell.

"She's right! If we can just barely take 'em on without Erza, there's no way you'll be able to do it by yourself!" Gray shouts.

"Whatever! Erza or not, these punks are goin' down!" he yells and then sends a pack flying with a Fire Dragon Wing Attack.

••

**Erza's P.O.V.**

"Why, hello there! Interested in any of these sweets young lady?" says a middle-aged man, most likely the baker.

"Yes, I would like a piece of that strawberry cake, if you don't mind." I tell him.

"Of course, of course! You know what? I'll even give it to you on the house, my brother tells me you're quite fond of his cake, so I'll give you this for free since it's you're first time tasting mine." he says cheerfully.

"I see, so your brother is the baker in Magnolia?" I ask.

"That's right miss Erza. We had started this bakery here since it's our home town, but he wanted to travel abroad, so I gave him all my support in doing so, and I must say, he seems to be doing just as well there as here." he explains.

"That's very nice, well I'll be going then, thank you very much for the cake." I say, taking the cake and walking away.

"You can come by any time you want!" he calls. I wave back with the fork in my hand.

I take one bite of the cake, mmmmmm, it's just as good as his brother's. They sell the best cake I've ever had. I continue walking down the street, passing by stands for many things, jewelry, fruit, even hair accessories. I stop after a while, something catching my eye.

I turn to look to the left, there's an allyway near a games stand. And there's... a shadow somewhere inside. It's already dark as it is, but the shadow makes that general area look darker. It looks like a person, could it be another thug? Suddenly, the shadow disappeares from its original position and continues off into the darkness of the ally. I follow it as it trails along the path. It's fast; I have to run just to be able to keep up with it.

It turns at a corner, which already seems to be darker than this path. I slow my pace to a walk once I arrive there. It really _is_ darker, but not that much. I look through the obscurity of the dead-ended ally-path. Where's that figure from before? He must be at the end of the path. Slowly walking through the darkness of the path, I take careful steps in order to not miss a single thing. Then I see a shadow moving in the corner. I throw my now empty plate to the side, making it shatter as it hits the wall, followed by the fork bouncing off the same wall and to the ground. I call forth a sword and point it to the shadow, at-the-ready for a fight.

"Who's there?!" I call, "Show yourself!"

The shadow just backs further into the corner.

"Who are you?!"

...

"Erza..."

I widen my eyes as I feel my heart beat slowing down, beating powerfully throughout my entire body. I reckongize that voice. I then hear metal clanging onto the ground as I notice I've lost my grip on my sword.

"J-Jellal..."

I keep staring at the shadow as it steps out of the corner, nearing closer to me. As it steps in the single beam of light, I can see the outline of a man. Blue, short hair from his head, as my gaze trails down to the right side of his face where the burgundy scar begins above his eye. It makes a strange design of a spade and ends as a curved double aero right above his eye brow. Another scar similar to the one above lies under his dark brown eye. It looks the same, only upside down. Then I look up again and stare into both of his eyes that are gazing back into mine as if looking for something.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" I question almost nervously.

"Erza." he repeats and walks up to me leaving the beam of light, once again becoming a shadow, but only half this time because I can see him clearly in the dark.

Suddenly, I feel a hand against my head and another against my back jolting me against him, digging my face to his chest and keeping me pressed against him. I put my arms gently on his back as I look up with a look of disappointment and raise one eyebrow.

"What about your fiancé?" I ask sarcastically with a slight smirk.

"By now, I would've thought you'd figured out that I-"

"Lied?" I cut him off, finishing his sentence for him. I chuckle a bit, "I have. You were always a horrible liar. I could see through you every time." I imply.

He smiles back, in the dark I can faintly see his cheeks changing colour.

"Where's the rest of Crime Sorcière?" I ask.

"She's taking care of another job that's also here in this town. I heard your team was here, so I decided to come find you." he says casually, yet somewhat arrogantly as if I needed some sort of protection.

I smirk back at him.

"And why was that so necessary?" I ask teasingly.

He then lets go of me as I let go of him.

"I wanted to be sure you were safe." he smirks.

"I'm able to protect myself at full strength quite easily." I say.

He chuckles at that.

"As I saw." he replies.

"Is that really the only reason why you wanted to see me?" I question.

He chuckles slightly.

"Well, it's mostly because I haven't seen you in a while." he smiles.

I smile back at him. It's true, we haven't seen each other since the scene against the seven dragons.

For a while after, we just stood there quietly. Smiling and staring into each other's eyes, we enjoy each other's company. I've always loved Jellal, ever since we were children. He was so kind and gentle to me in the tower of heaven. When _'Zeref'_ had possessed him, I was depressed. I couldn't comprehend the fact that the person I cared about the most had turned evil. I'm glad that that's over with.

_"How about Scarlet? That way I won't forget it, all I have to do is look at your pretty hair."_

Yes, he even gave me my last name. It was inevitable that I'd trust him.

_"It was the colour of your hair."_

He even remembered me when he had lost his memory.

_"I really did love you, Erza."_

Even though when he said that, he wasn't in complete control of himself, it warmed me up inside. Knowing that he loved me too when I thought I would die. To know that he actually cared about me too before the end of my life... made me happy. I thought he only thought of me as a friend, but it seemed to be more after all. And after the night we almost kissed, I knew he still felt that way about me. However, he pushed me away because he wasn't sure I felt that way about him. And he didn't want to put me into any more pain than I already have. He didn't have to do that though. Either way, it was sweet of him. He always knew how to read the situation.

Suddenly, I remember the reason why I was here. I accpeted a job request with Natsu and the others. I was on my way to find them until I ran into Jellal. I better go find them, they must be wondering where I am by now.

"Is something wrong, Erza?" Jellal asks.

The expression on my face must've changed if he noticed I was concerned. I smile up to him reassuringly.

"No, everything's all right. I'm just sure the others are wondering where I am by now. And I'm sure Meldy is worried about you too."

"You're probably right." he responds, rubbing the back of his head.

"We better both be going now." I say, a bit dissapointed, "Until next time, Jellal."

I start walking the opposite direction, but am stopped when he grabs my upper arm. He pulls me towards him and grasps my other arm. He pulls me in tighter until he leans down, gently landing his lips on top of mine. He kisses me ever so sweetly as I kiss him back, one hand on his cheek, the other resting on his shoulder. Our eyes are closed as we cherish this moment... this beautiful moment. This sensation of being with him is truly wonderful.

We slowly break apart as we open our eyes and gaze into one another. We smile at one another before he disappears in a flash of light, leaving me alone in the ally.

√ ∂ ∆ *_..._* ∆ ß √

I requip into my Knight armor and jump int the air, many swords spinning around me.

"Heaven's Wheel!" I shout, making the swords spin faster, "Scattered Petals!"

Each sword shoot themselves towards the enormous group of thugs, knocking out a good number of them.

"Erza!" I here Lucy and Wendy cheer in joy.

"Erza, what took you so long?" Gray asks, knocking out a few more wizards.

"I was attending other business," I answer casually as I finish off the last one, elbowing him in the forehead as I requip into my usual outfit.

"Well, it took you long enough. You're here now at least, and all the bandits are defeated." Carla says, carrying Happy in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I would've come sooner. I didn't know you were having so much trouble with them." I reply.

"Who says we were havin' trouble?" Natsu grunts.

I giggle a bit.

"Well, either way, we took care of all of them, how about we go get that reward?" I suggest.

"All right! Finally!" Lucy cheers.

Everyone starts walking towards the home of the client, chatting and bickering a bit along the way. Before I follow, I turn around looking back from where I came from, enjoying the light breaze passing by me.

"Until we meet again... Jellal."

••

**Jellal's P.O.V.**

"Ready to go?" Meldy asks.

I nod in reply as she walks ahead of me. Before I follow, I turn around...

"You've grown strong, Erza."

**The two souls often travel different directions, going on many adventures, but when they happen to bump into each other, they cherish every moment they're in each other's presence. The love story of two warriors ends here, but there's far more to come for the two beings.**

**_JeRza_********_one-shot_**


	7. LoRies Thank You

**Author's P.O.V.**

Loke had come back to his house in the Celestial world, clothes tattered, bruises everywhere, scratches on his arms and legs. He made sure to avoid any injuries to the face, only ending up with one little cut on his left cheek. He went slowly across the living room, favoring his right leg, and fell on the couch. He groaned from the pain in his back. The fights were getting harder again. The only time he remembered fighting this hard was four hundred human years ago when Zeref practically ruled everything. He was wondering why everything was happening now. And why to Fairy Tail in particular? A lot of trouble had been going on in the world and the Fairy Tail guild is smack in the middle of it.

He sighed slowly, avoiding to hurt his aching chest too much. He laid himself down on the couch, one arm over his forehead and the other hanging off the side. Not only was he hurt, but the wizards weren't even finished fighting. He clenched his fist and teeth. _I feel so useless!_ He thought, clenching his fist to the point where the pain was too much to bare and he let go. He breathed sharply as the pain in his skin burned a bit. He wanted to be out there helping them. But what could he do? His body was completely beat up.

He placed his arm on his stomach and looked out the window. The Celestial world's pink sky covered in lights and stars as usual. This was his home, and it was funny seeing humans fawn over it like it was something special. To him, it was just as normal as being in the human world, especially since he had spent three years in it. Of course, he never really got surprised with new scenery, neither did the other spirits. Over the years, they had seen the human world evolve over time with each passing age, magic developing. It was quite astonishing actually. But it didn't change the fact that there was evil in that world. Ones that he wanted to stop as much as the wizards.

He knew that he would heal. A few hours would do it, after all, Celestial spirits kind of had to be ready to be summoned by their wizards. But by then, days, maybe weeks, would have passed and the fight would be long over. He wanted to go back. He wanted to go back so badly, but he could barely move. The pain was killing him. He was still trying to figure out whether this was more painful than his last days as a human. He decided it wasn't, but still not something he'd want to experience often.

He was suddenly woken up by knocking on the door. Reactively, he attempted to get up, a bit too quickly though. He winced at the pain and lay back down and placed a hand on his aching head. "You can come in," he called instead. The door creaked open, but he couldn't see who was there since he was still trying to recover from the pain.

"I... I'm sorry for intruding," said a sweet and soft voice. His eyes shot open and he looked up.

"Uh- Aries, what are you-?" He stopped when he actually _saw_ her. Instead of her normal fluffy pink dress, she was wearing a pink nurse's uniform. He was very confused. He looked her up and down – slowly– to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

She blushed slightly, seeing him stare at her in such a way. She was embarrassed enough just walking around in a nurse's outfit, but now her leader was checking her out too. She thought the uniform would set the mood – like many people say it would – but she was starting to think otherwise. "I saw the battle. It was really rough. I thought I could treat your injuries so you don't have to wait in too much pain before you heal. But I'm sorry again for intruding."

Snapped out of his trance, he started laughing just a bit, "It's fine Aries. Thanks for coming, I would really appreciate it," he said sweetly. She smiled and blushed a bit. He really did have a handsome face. Especially when he smiled like that. She noticed that he only had a single small cut too. She giggled. _Typical. He avoided getting hit in his face again. _And she walked up to him with a Medikit. She took out a few bandages and clothes.

She lifted his sleeve a bit to reveal the first cut on his arm. "If you want to access them more easily, undressing me is fine," he said and she looked up. He winked at her and she blushed, thinking of what might be under that shirt **(besides the wounds ;) . )**. She decided to give in, since there was no way she could get to all the wounds just by rolling his sleeve.

She got up and sat on the very border of the couch, only slightly sinking in her direction. She took off his vest and tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She only removed one sleeve. His injuries were already starting to heal, some of them almost gone. She wasn't completely surprised, after all, he was the most powerful of the Zodiac spirits. She put cool water on a cloth and started dabbing the cuts. Unlike humans, cuts don't get infected for a Celestial spirit, so they never found it necessary to use anything like alcohol.

"Gently and sweet, just how I like my beautiful nurse," he said and he looked up. He saw the pink tint on her cheeks growing darker and he smirked. She really was cute. And innocent too. Watching her blush warmed him up in a way. When she finished that arm, she took off the rest of his shirt gently. But she staggered a bit when it revealed his perfect abs. She stared at them and blushed some more. He was a friend! She couldn't start thinking of him as any more! "Do you like what you see?" with that, her heart fluttered uncontrollably for a split second. It was extremely uncomfortable for her... but, just a little bit, she liked it too.

She his her eyes under her pink bangs as much as she could and treated his other arm. And then she went to his hip that had a burn on it. _The battle must've gone worse than I thought_. She dabbed a wet cloth on it and he hissed a bit, She removed it immediately, "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

He was still in a bit of pain, but he smiled through it nonetheless, "It's all right. I'll recover from it soon enough." She smiled and put the kit away, only taking out a last cloth. She placed the cloth on her lap and looked up at Loke- well- Leo's face. The cut was already almost gone. She wondered if she really should have gone through the effort of treating everything. It felt good though, she felt better knowing he wasn't really in that much more pain.

She leaned forward to get closer to his face and took off his shades gently, being careful not to mess up his hair – she knew how important his hair was to him. She placed them on the side while she gazed into his emerald eyes. She missed them in a way. He never used to where them before that time he spent in the human world. She sat back up and wet the cloth, ringing out a part of the water **(BTW- she did bring a bowl with water if you got confused)** and placed it on his forehead. When she removed her hand, he grabbed her wrist. She got startled, but he took off the cloth too, putting it back in the bowl.

"Leo, what are you-" she was interrupted when he pulled her down with his other arm. She was lying on top of his chest, head buried in the crook of his neck. She sniffed in his cologne, making her blush even more than she already was.

His fingers gently passed through her hair. He turned her head a bit so that his lips were brushing his ear, "Thank you," he whispered. He helped her back up, just slightly, before pulling her back down. Their lips crashed and he started to kiss her deeply. She was shocked at first, heartbeat running a mile a minute and her cheeks fuming hot. Eventually, she kissed back. They for a few more seconds, they kissed passionately before he let her go. She smiled with a blush on her cheeks. She put the cloth back on his forehead before getting up and leaving.


	8. LoLu I'm Not Useless

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Aaaaah!" Damn it, that hurt! I crash into a tree after being sent flying by the damn lightning wizard!

"Lucy!" Natsu cries.

I get up unsteadily, holding my throbbing head.

"I'm alright... but that really hurt." I whine.

"Get outta here! I'll take care of this guy!" he shouts.

"But-!"

"Just go!"

I gasp a bit, holding in my breath. He's never yelled at me like that, he must be really worried. I start shaking a bit. I can't leave him behind...

"Natsu..."

"Just ruuun!"

This time he really got me. Without my permission, my legs turn me around and start sprinting the opposite way. No! Go back! I can't leave him behind! Why aren't you listening?! Go the other way!

I keep running until I can't even here the sound of small explosions or electricity anymore. Why did I leave him behind? Why did I do that? I know he was strong and all, but I could've helped! ... Or could I? Am I really that useless? Just a weak, pathetic girl? No... I'm not. Everyone in Fairy Tail's taught me that I'm not weak, that I am strong. But if that's true, why did I run away? Why am I being so useless?! I can't help anyone if I just run away!

"Ahg! Haaaa!" I suddenly feel an immence pain surging through my body, as if it were a big burst of energy stabbing at all of my cells. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Well how do you like that, girly?!" th-that's-!

The pain abruptly stops, but all my limbs and muscles feel so tired and numb. My knees double up under me as I fall to the ground, just barely supporting myself.

"Marvelo." I grunt through my clenched teeth. I glare at the purple-haired lightning wizard who's smirking down at me, "What did you do to Natsu?"

"Heh! There's no need to worry about him just yet, I have my lightning fake fighting him now. But in just a matter of minutes, he'll be dead and gone!"

So this whole time, he was just fighting a fake?

"How can I be sure your not the fake then?" I question.

"Oh, I'm real all right. I put my fake just as a distraction so I could get to my real target." he walks up to me and kneels down, pulling up my chin between his thumb and index finger, "You, miss Lucy Heartfilia." he smirks arrogantly.

"And just what do you want with me?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Hmph! I want your precious celestial gate keys."

My gate keys? Why does he want them?

"You see, having all twelve Zodiac keys would prove a great authority to my side, after I get your ten keys, I'm gonna take miss Agria's keys and then that'll complete the set."

"Heh." I smirk, "And what are you going to do with them? It's not like your a Celestial wizard, you can't open a gate, any of them."

"Oh, but who says I'm going to open a gate to the celestial world?"

"H-huh?" If he doesn't want the keys for the spirits, what does he want them for?

"Hmph... so you haven't heard the legend, huh?" he says arrogantly.

"What legend?"

He gets up and starts walking around me, as if he were my superior or something.

"Centuries ago, there was a war between the dragons, the ones that wanted to make peace with humans, and the ones that didn't. I'm sure you already knew this much, right?"

I don't respond. It's true. I know all about that. I learned after the Grand Magic Games about that. What's he leading up to?

"Well, there was one dragon in particular that wasn't on any sides. One of the most powerful."

He's not talking about Acnologia, is he? Wait, no, it couldn't be! Acnologia is definitely against humans! There's no way he'd not pick a side!

"That dragon was Ourana, the celestial dragon."

"There's a celestial dragon?!" I screech. I've never heard of a celestial dragon before. Wait, if it does exist, wouldn't it be on the humans' side?

"That's right. And she was one of the most powerful dragons of all! On par with Igneel and Acnologia!"

You've gotta be kidding me!

"However, just like a celestial spirit, she refused to act until she had a master, so until then, she kept quiet in her den. The dragons would fight to have her contract, but non of them ever prevailed since they kept killing each other off. Finally, Gradeeney, the sky dragon, decided that she was too dangerous to have at all as a supporter. Dragons were killing each other just trying to get her, she didn't even want to imagine what would happen if one side had her. So she gathered all twelve Zodiac keys and created an indestructible gate that could only be opened and closed with those keys."

I stare at him wide eyed. I can feel the fear spreading through my body. Is Ourana really that powerful? Now that I think about it, I've never heard of a Celestial Dragon Slayer. Her captivity must be the reason why.

"However, the rumor is that, whoever opens the gate will be automatically contracted to this dragon and will be able to control her however they please. If I can get that dragon out of her hiding spot, I'll be able to control her and I'll have enough power to rule the world! My name will strike fear into people's hearts! They'll all tremble before me and obey to my every wish! Ahahahahaha!"

Is something like that really possible? If that's true, then there's no way for the world to survive! I can't let him do that!

"But first..." he turns to look at me, "I have to get those keys. And the only way to get them... is by KILLING THEIR MASTER!"

What is this? There's a huge amount of magic energy. It's terrifying how much there is. I almost feel like I'm sufficating... Is it from him? He raises his hands over his head as a brilliant light shines between them. With that much magic energy, he could easily kill me! I can't even get up, my legs are too weak.

"Get ready for your end, LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

I'm really gonna die. I close my eyes and turn my head, waiting for the blow. Even with my eyes closed, I can see how bright the light is, all white and pure. This is it.

...

"You all right there beautiful? You look pale." I shoot my eyes open immediately and land my gaze upward where the voice came from, tears welling up in my eyes.

"L-Loke..."

"That's right!" he says confidently, "What would be a knight if he couldn't even save his princess?"

The water droplets start to trail down my cheek as I grab his shirt and cry in his chest. Still carrying me bridal style, he just barely jumps out of the way from another attack from Marvelo.

"There's no time to be crying now, we have to take care of this guy."

I look up at him and nod, smiling as I do so. He saved my life... again. I'm so happy... I have such a loyal spirit. I knew he'd never let me down. Actually, that's an over-statement, he _has_ sent Virgo in his place once, but that's it, thank god!

He puts me down gently and then steps in front of me.

"Stay back, I'll take care of him."

"No, I ca-"

"You're gonna have to. This guy's trouble, I won't let him hurt you." he says.

"But-!"

"Just stay back! If I need backup, then call someone else too, got it?" he half shouts, but he still has his smile on his lips.

I just stare at him shaking. I can't do this a second time today. I already left Natsu, I can't leave him too. My cheeks become even more wet, but my joyful tears are replaced with tears of sadness. Am I really _that_ useless?

"Hmph. So you were saved by the famous Leo the Lion, leader of the twelve Zodiac. I was actually unaware that celestial spirits could pass through their own gate without being summoned. This is very intersting." Marvelo indicates

"Spirits aren't just puppets you can control with strings, we have emotions and our own sense of self. And just like humans, our feelings make us who we are." he then jumps up and tries to land a punch to Marvelo with his magic, but just misses because a dodge, "And my love for Lucy is what made me stronger!"

I suddenly feel my face heating up and my heart pounding a bit faster. He sounded so serious there. There was one other time when he sounded that serious, but I thought he was just kidding. But now, I know him enough to know that _that's_ no joke.

They both jump back, scratching the ground with their shoes as they let the friction stop them.

"Ha! A spirit in love with his own master?! That's just pathetic! Fine, show me what you've got, loverboy!" Marvelo taunts.

From that, they engage in a full on battle, light flying in every directions, either from lightning or Regulus. They attack each other with all their strength and magic, fists punching here, feet kicking there, heads slamming into their objective. It looks really tough. It's one of the worst battles I've ever seen.

Instantly, Loke jumps back and sends a Regulus Impact shot at Marvelo, who blocks it with a light shield. He then sends an attack of his own which catches Loke off guard and sends him flying into a tree, crying in pain.

"Loke!"

He gets up weakly, that must've been a pretty powerful blow. He's barely able to stand, but he's still getting ready to attack, although his gaze is towards the ground, his bangs hiding his eyes. He shoots himself towards the enemy at high speed and punches him straight under then chin, sending him up a bit. While coming back down, Loke knees him right in the stomach and then does one last kick, spining his leg around him and allowing his shin to give enough force to send him crashing into a rock. Even though he hit him hard, I'm getting a strange chill down my spine.

Loke turns his head to look at me and smiles. He's all beat up, but it doesn't matter. Somehow, his handsome face stays handsome anyways. Instantaneously, his expression changes into shock and so does mine. A lightning bolt strikes him right through his center, making him scream in agony and falling down to the ground.

"LOKEEEEEE!" I cry.

He stables himself to a half lying position with his arms, still in pain from the unexpected attack.

"Hahahaha! Wahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA! Is that the best you can do, little lion?! AHAHAHA! I never would've thought that the leader of the Zodiac was this weak! Not so confident now, huh?!"

"Shut UUUUUUPPPP!" my mouth is working on its own now! First my legs, now this! Why can't I get my body to listen to me?!

They both turn their gazes towards me, Marvelo's bored and Loke's afraid.

"What are you doing?" he cries.

I breath heavely for a while, anger boiling through my vains, spreading across my body, telling my fists to clench themselves hard.

"I will not allow you to insult one of my spirits like that in my presence!" I shout.

"Oh? So the little princess wants to join? And what exactly are you going to do?"

What _am_ I going to do? There's nothing I can think of. Which spirit would be good in this situation? No. I can't call on anymore. I have to take care of this myself. I know I'm not useless, meaning there's only one thing for me to do. I take out my whip and start waving it around me until it hits the ground hard right under Marvelo's feet. Damn! I meant to hit him! How does he dodge so quickly? He lands back down next to the spot I hit.

"Is that the best you can do?"

I take another whip at 'im, but he dodges again with ease. As he lands, he immediately sends a bolt of lightning straight for my hand, knocking the whip out and making my palm burn like crazy.

"A celestial spirit opening his own gate and a wizard rushing in to save her spirit? This is a day full of surprises." he implies.

I start crying again, being the pathetic girl I am. I really can't do anything. But I can't stand here and watch my spirit in battle, being put through pain. Then, I see a bright light appearing in front of me. He's attacking me again! I don't have time to get out of the way! All of a sudden, I feel a pressure pushing me to the ground, falling on top of me, but not weighing its weight on me. I breath heavely at the same time as the other party. Looking up at him, I blush a bit.

"Why are you being so reckless?" he asks hoarsly.

"Sorry. I just... I couldn't watch on the sidelines anymore." I whimper.

"Oh, how touching, you saved her once again even though you were barely able to stand. It seems you really are a loyal spirit."

He gets up and stands in front of me as I stand up behind him. I attempt to go next to him, but he pushes me back and keeps his hand there so that I don't move.

"Loke-"

"I told you to stay back."

I look up at him. He looks so serious... dead serious. It almost frightens me. But, even so, he keeps looking at Marvelo. So I don't know whether he's mad at me or just glaring at him.

They jump back into another fight, just as powerful as last time, except now, it seems like Marvelo's got the upper hand. I've gotta do something, but what?

Hold on! There is one thing I can do! I pull out my keys and take out one in particular that would help me the most now.

"Open, Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"

Two little blue figures appear flotting in the air. They read my mind and copy immediately what I ask them to do. They turn into me and then take my hand as we stand next to each other.

"Oh stars far and wide that embody the heavens,  
May thy radiance reveal thy form to me.  
I employ you, oh Tetrabiblos, Ruler of the stars,  
Let your unrestrained rage flow.  
Of the 88 heavenly bodies...  
Shining!"

Our eyes shoot open, one of them with the gold design of a star.

"Urano Metria!"

With our combined magic power, Gemini and I cast the spell on the lightning wizard, knocking him out in a state where he probably won't wake up for a while. Gemini disapear as I collapse to the ground, but someone catches me before I land. The person pulls me back up into an embrace.

"You've grown strong." he says.

I hug him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you for saving me." he says.

"I should be saying that to you!" I respond playfully.

Loke looks down at me with a warm smile. He leans in and kisses me gently on the forehead, making my face turn three shades of red.

"I'll be there whenever you need me." then he disappears back into the spirit world.

"And so will I." I whisper, holding his key close to my chest.

"Hey Lucy!"

I turn to look at the new voice. It's Natsu! He's okay!

"Whoa! What happened here?" he asks, looking at the unconscious body of the wizard, "Did you beat this guy by yourself?" he asks.

"I'm never alone Natsu. There's always someone looking after me."

He just gives me a confused stare like _what-does-that-mean?_

"I'll explain everything on the way back to the guild, now come on!"

_**Lucy lived her life in Fairy Tail, no longer afraid that she was a burden. She was taught an important lesson that day that she was never ever going to forget. Lucy figured out she was allowed to have help, but she knew, she could help others too. **_

**_LoLu one-shot_**


End file.
